


Cat's Got Your Tongue

by Impayton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, and some angst, draco has a cat, draco is the seducer, harry is just happy to be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impayton/pseuds/Impayton
Summary: Harry was doing okay. The light had won the war, he was back in school, he was doing okay in his classes. Throw in one Draco Malfoy whose smiling now and who calls Harry "Harry" and not "Potter" and well, Ron might've been right about that whole obsession thingorHarry can't deal with a smiling and happy Draco right now - and is that a cat?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd so mess up's are aplenty. this is based of this post http://didyousaymaraudersormurder.tumblr.com/post/152470529928/didyousaymaraudersormurder-draco-malfoy-finding i posted to tumblr. No clue where this is going lol

“Malfoy’s doing it again.”

Harry’s head lifts from where it was previously resting on the table. He was studying in the library with Hermione and Ron when he laid his head down, trying to get some rest. Ever since the trio returned for their eighth year at Hogwarts it was as if Harry didn’t have time to even breath, let alone sleep. What with him trying to make up all the lessons he had missed when he was, you know fighting evil and all, and all the cleanup and press conferences and interviews that he had to do, ensuring everyone that everything was okay that they could pull through and rebuild. Harry was just tired of it all. He paid his dues, he saved the fucking world, that should be more then enough, he should be allowed to live a normal life. _You’ll never be allowed to live a normal life_ he thought softly. Turning to look at Ron he raised an unamused eyebrow and laid his head back on the table.

“What is it now Ronald,” He asked with a smirk, closing his eyes as he waited for his best mate to answer.

“He’s got that bloody cat with him again,” Ron replied, a confused frown forming on his face as his eyebrows came together. Harry will deny it later but there was no way to mask how his head shot up and snapped to stare where said blonde git was sitting. Malfoy was a couple tables behind Harry and his friends, his head was bent down and he had a small smile on his face. He looked relaxed, he looked happy. If Harry squinted hard enough he could see a small bundle of fur under the table in the boy's lap. A wave of warmth passed through him as he looked at Malfoy and his new friend, a small stray kitten that showed up out of nowhere one day and that’s been there ever since.

“I don’t understand why you two are so obsessed over the fact that Draco has a cat,” Hermione sighed as she continued her reading, not bothered in the slightest over that fact that Malfoy and his cat were a table away. “I think it’s great that he is caring for her, it’s good for him,” she finished, no longer interested as she got her quill and jotted notes down.

“I’m not obsessed i'm just intrigued, I mean I thought Malfoy hated all living things that weren't himself,” Ron smirked as he continued looking at Malfoy, “I mean you’ve seen him in Care of Magical Creatures, can’t stand any creature with fur and claws.” he turned to Harry, that smirk still on his face “Now Harry here, he’s obsessed,” and well, Harry had stopped listening, to busy smiling at Malfoy, but his smile fell as he looked at Ron.

 “ I am not obsessed thank you very much.” Harry argued, “I just also think it’s intriguing is all.” he finished lamely, turning back to the heart warming scene from before. Okay so maybe he is a little obsessed but who could blame him? Since the war and Harry spoke for the Malfoy's at the trial him and the blonde’s relationship changed. They weren’t best friends by any means but, but now they had a mutual respect, and they could hold civil conversations without throwing each other into walls. _Although I wouldn’t mind throwing him into a wall_ he thought to himself while blushing _Malfoy would look good against a wall_ shaking his head to clear those thoughts Harry realized that Ron, and oh great now Hermione, were staring at him.

 “What, what’re you two staring at me like that for?” he asked. Ron snorted and Hermione just smiled at Harry, shaking her head a little. 

"Not obsessed my ass,” Ron mumbled as he stood up and looked to Hermione, who was packing up. Once she was done Ron took her bag and threw it over his shoulder, slinging an arm over her while saying to Harry “Me and ‘Mione got a date mate I’ll see you tonight, try not to be too intrigued by Malfoy why we’re gone.” he smirked at Harry, throwing a wink over his shoulder as they left out the library.

 Harry watched them walk out and then turned back, watching as Draco put the kitten on the table, keeping a book propped up so she was hidden, and was letting her play with his quill. _Fuck i'm screwed._


	2. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Harry doesn't know what is happening but he's sort of okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again no beta. Sorry if this sucks but I'm having fun so like *makes finger pistols while walking out*

Okay so, here's the thing. Harry had been fine when after the war him and Malfoy seemed to no longer be rivals. He’d even go as far to say he’d been happy. Harry had been fine when, once they all returned to school Malfoy seemed to actually want to talk to Harry, like in public. Harry had actually been ecstatic about that one. Draco Malfoy was smart, cunning, funny (once he stopped with the whole Mudblood thing), and Harry was secure enough to admit that, yeah Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous. So the fact that the other boy had decided that instead of being cold and cruel to Harry and his friends he’d rather be less cold and cruel, well it just made life more pleasant.

He had not been fine when Malfoy decided to call him Harry.

 It had started that day in the library, when Ron and Hermione had scuttled away to some dark corner or another. Harry had been sitting at the table, trying not to be too obvious while he stared at Malfoy. Correction, Malfoy and Malfoy’s kitten. Ever since Malfoy found the cat it hasn’t left his side, and that was about two weeks ago. He tries to hide it but, well when you’re Draco Malfoy it’s difficult for you to hide anything. So everyone noticed it, and gossiped about it, but he still tried to hide the fact that he brought the thing with him everywhere. And Harry meant everywhere. He brought her with him to classes, letting her lay on his desk during boring lectures or play with her with his quill. He’s been seen carrying her in his hood as he walked from class to class, or when he thought no one could see, letting her climb up and rest on his chest and shoulders. All the while having this big smile on his face. And that’s another thing Harry wasn’t okay with, something he couldn’t handle. The fact that Malfoy just kept smiling. Like, for example, how he is now. Sitting at a table with the cat on top, book propped up so no one can see, with a smile so bright it could be described as blinding. Of course Harry can’t look away, and of course that’s the minute Malfoy decides to look up.

 _Oh shit he’s standing up_ Harry frantically diverted his eyes, as if that would help the fact he’d been caught, _He’s walking over fuck fuck fuck fuck, Okay Potter act cool, like you haven’t been staring at him for the better part of an hour._ Harry clenched his eyes, praying Malfoy wasn’t really walking towards him, he’s mentally slapping himself when a shadow falls over him. Opening his eyes he looks up, his face almost smashing right into Malfoy’s.

 “Ugh hey Malfoy, what’s up,” Harry asked, nervously bringing his hand up to scratch his head. “What’re you doing over here?” he finished, watching as the other boy went around to sit right in front of Harry on the opposite side of the table. He looked down at his hands and Harry took that time to look him over. The git really was beautiful, what with his blonde hair, grey eyes, and sharp features. _Not to mention fit as hell with an ass you could bounce a sickle off of. Even in a muggle sweatshirt he was still sinfully hot,_ biting his lip he moved his eye’s back up, luckily just as Malfoy looked up.

 “I was just wondering if you had those DADA notes from last class, I had a little difficulty understanding the lecture.” Malfoy answered, pushing some hair out of his eyes, “You’re so good at defense and so I thought you might be able to help.” he gave Harry a small smile.

 “Of course I’ll help you, what exactly were you confused about,” feeling slightly more calm Harry reached inside his bag and began taking his notes out.

Putting his elbows up on the table Malfoy clasped his hands together and leaned across, whispering in Harry’s ear, “I was having some difficulties with the techniques needed to perform the spell, I have to go now but maybe we can meet later and work on it together.” He pulled back a little and looked at Harry.

 Swallowing Harry nervously shifted in his seat, “Yeah of course, I’ll um, I’ll meet you after dinner in the dungeons, and we can um, we can work on your technique.” _This sounds like a bad porno, get your mind out of the gutter Potter damn_. Malfoy just smiled and stood, straightening and then stretching his arms up, letting out a small moan. He looked back at Harry, and Harry could swear he saw something in the pools of grey but it was gone to quickly to know for sure.

 “That would be perfect, thank you so much Harry.” And with that Draco walked out, a small bundle of fur peeking out from his hood. 

Back in the library though, Harry was a mess. _He called me Harry? Since when am I Harry?_ Sliding down in his chair he thought back to how Malfoy's breath felt against the side of his face, thought of how his voice sounded when he said his name, thought of that look Harry swore he saw in those eyes. Swallowing, Harry stood up, grabbed his stuff and sprinted to the towers that held his dorm. When he got there he locked his door and fell to his bed, only able think of blonde hair and grey eyes and a sharp tongue for the next couple hours.


	3. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still not able to deal with Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol no beta bc this is still just a cute little story, also the kitten isn't there because she's in Draco's room taking a nap.

Later that day Harry walks into the Great Hall and goes to sit by Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. As he sits down he loads up his plate while stealthily looking over at the Slytherin table across the hall. He scans the table until he stops on Malfoy, looking him over he notices the grey sweatshirt from earlier, and his mind short circuits. That’s another thing Harry can’t seem to deal with. Draco Malfoy wearing muggle clothes. See it might not of been so bad if it was just sweatshirts, while Malfoy does look amazing in casual wear Harry likes to think he’d be able to deal with it. No, it’s all the other clothing Malfoy seemed to wear after embracing muggle fashion. There were tailored suits, tight jeans, graphic t- shirts, even beanies, all things Harry could deal with separately, but pair it with Malfoy and it seems to be Harry’s kryptonite. And don’t even get him started on the leggings.  _Those fucking leggings will be the death of me, a nice death sure, but still death_. So yeah, Draco “Pureblood” Malfoy took to muggle fashion with open arms, and it drove Harry fucking insane. _Who does he think he is wearing that shit at school, it’s practically obscene_. Narrowing his eyes Harry continued to look Malfoy over. He was just starting a nice little mental rant about Malfoy's hair when an elbow comes in contact with his stomach.

“Mate stop staring.” an amused voice came from his side, looking over he saw Ron with a big grin on his face. 

“I wasn't staring.” Harry answered with a huff. His eyes couldn't help but get drawn back to Malfoy, biting his lip he continued looking at him. _His hair looks good like that, all swept away and looking like he just got shagged I wond-_

“Bloody hell,” Ron’s exasperated voice broke through his thoughts, well that and the hand that forced Harry's chin to turn towards him. “You can’t just stare at Malfoy, Harry, it’s creepy.” Ron finished with a shake of his head, letting go of Harry’s face he continued, “You have to be smooth, play hard to get, you know be less obvious.” As soon as those words came out of Ron’s mouth a soft snort came from his other side.

Leaning over, Hermione sent a grin towards Harry, “Yes Ronald because you're the smoothest,” she giggled.

“Exactly,” Ron puffed out his chest, “But this isn’t about me, this is about Harry and his Malfoy Situation.”

“There is no ‘Malfoy Situation’ Ron,” Harry continued a little quieter, “And I wasn’t staring, I was just appreciating, I like his sweatshirt is all.” He finished lamely. _Well technically it’s not a lie_ , he thought to himself.

This time Hermione was the one to laugh, “Yes because a plain, grey sweatshirt is very interesting,” she said sarcastically.

“Our Harry does enjoy the simple things ‘Mione.” Ron started, but before he could finish his thought, Harry noticed Malfoy stand up from his table and start to walk towards them. Trying to act natural Harry shoved a fork full of treacle tart in his mouth right as Malfoy got to them. Looking over at Ron he saw a gleam in his eye, _Fuck_.

Because Ron is, not only evil, but Satan himself he looked over at Malfoy with a wide smile and a, “Oh hey Malfoy, Harry was just telling us how much he loved your sweatshirt,” and Harry choked on his treacle tart trying to swallow it so he could stop Ron, luckily Malfoy interrupted before Ron could continue Harry’s embarrassment.

“Really Harry, you like my sweatshirt?” he asked while looking down at Harry.

Finally swallowing Harry looked back up at him, nervously he answered, “Oh yea, I love the gay,” eyes widening in horror he quickly tried to correct himself, “I mean grey, I love the color grey.” he finished, a deep blush settling over his tan skin. Ron was trying to conceal his laughter beside Harry, he could see actual tears starting to form in his eyes. _Fuck Ron I’m getting a new best friend if I don’t die from embarrassment._

Draco, bless his heart, only smiled, ”Thank you Harry, maybe you can borrow it sometime if you like it so much,” and as if this wasn’t mortifying enough, Harry was starting to get hard, because, _Fuck he’s smiling at me what the fuck._  

Hermione, being as she’s actually an angel, decided to change the subject, “Did you need anything Draco?”

“Oh yes, sorry, I was wondering, Harry, when you’d be free to come help me,” Draco looked at Harry again, eyes wide.

“I’d love to come now, Ron shut up, I’d love to come now, just let me finish up and I’ll meet you,” he replied while punching Ron on the shoulder, who wouldn't stop snickering.

“That’s perfect, thank you Harry,” and with that Malfoy strolled out of the Great Hall. Smiling, Harry watched him leave, thinking about how nice his smile is, as well as his ass.  _Best ass at Hogwarts, hell anywhere, hands down_. On side of him Ron finally doubled over laughing, holding his stomach he wiped away a few stray tears and looked at Harry.

 “S-so smooth mate,” was all he got out before he continued laughing. Looking for some kind of help, Harry looked at Hermione, only to notice that she too was trying to conceal her laughter. _Traitor_. He would’ve stuck around but he remembered a certain hot blonde was waiting on him, so Harry picked up his stuff, threw a “Bye you gits” to the both of them and left after Malfoy.


	4. My name is Harry Potter and what the actual fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't even know anymore this was supposed to be a cute short story but know it's gotten out of hand.

Stumbling through the doors of the Great Hall Harry began making his way to the dungeons. He stopped for a second to check his hair and clothes in the reflection of one of the suits of armor, as always his hair was messy and his shirt wrinkled and Harry sighed to himself,  _I probably should’ve changed_ , Harry thought to himself before shaking his head,  _what the hell is wrong with me this isn’t a date calm down Potter_ , and with that mental pep talk he was on his way again. And because Harry can’t walk to save his life, apparently, he ended up practically falling down the last couple stairs in his haste, standing up and shaking out his limbs he heard laughter coming from in front of him. Breathing in and out he tried to calm himself down, even though he could already feel warmth on his checks. Looking over to where the laughter was, still going dammit, Harry saw Malfoy standing right in front the stairs, doubled over laughing. The blonde still was wearing the same over-sized, grey sweatshirts, and now that he was bending Harry could see his collarbone and shoulder. _This is Hell, this is what Hell is_ , Harry waited for Malfoy to finish laughing at his expense and once the other man was done they both started towards the Potions room. Being eighth-years meant that they had all access to the room at any time they needed it. It also meant no curfews. While they were walking Harry looked over to Malfoy, noticing he had the little fluff ball in his hood again. Taking a breath Harry decided to break the silence.

“So um, what exactly is the story behind the cat?” Harry looked down, not wanting to seem too interested,  _because god forbid he think we like him,_  that little voice piped in, _shut up,_  Harry replied back, thinking he won this round. Looking back up Harry noticed a flush creeping up on Malfoy's face, realizing he may of overstepped the boundaries of their tentative friendship Harry back peddled. “You don’t have to tell me ya’know, I was, um just curious is all sorry,” he finished awkwardly, returning his gaze back to the floor. It wasn’t until they reached the Potions class that Malfoy finally broke the awkward silence.

“I found her in Knockturn Alley,” he began softly scooping the kitten out of his hood, “She was so tiny and sickly, she looked as if she was being used to test charms and potions on.” He stopped for a moment, just petting the small ball of fluff. “She looked as if no one had fed her for days, her ribs were showing and she had bald spots all over, I’m afraid of what would've happened had I not found her.” He gave Harry a sad smile, “She reminded me of myself in some ways, the fact that we were both put into horrible situations we had no control over. I just felt connected to her almost instantly and decided I needed to help her. It was touch and go for awhile, I wasn’t sure she would make it, but Hagrid helped a lot and taught me how to take proper care of her.” At the mention of Hagrid's name Draco’s smile became more real and his whole demeanor changed. “He sure knows an awful lot, I apologized for how I treated him during school, before the war, the man’s so kind he accepted my apology with little to no thought.” He finished putting the kitten back into his hood of his sweatshirt. “Her name is Laeta, it means happy in Latin,” he explained.

“You know Latin?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes, along with Dutch, Spanish, German and I’m completely fluent in French,” and well if that didn’t make Harry re-evaluate some things. He had known Draco was smart, one had to be to be neck and neck with Hermione in every class, especially considering he excelled even passed her when it came to potions. But Harry never truly considered just how smart Draco was, it was very intimidating. Although it did make him wonder about why the blonde needed his help in defense.

“So why’d you need my help with defense, you’re a bloody genius,” Harry, ever so elegantly asked.

“Oh I don’t actually need your help with classes.” Draco answered, and when the hell did Harry start thinking of him as Draco, to say Harry was confused is an understatement. Also when the actual hell did he get so close?

“What?” Again ever so elegant.

“I have a proposition for you Harry.” Draco stated looking Harry directly in the eyes this time. Harry was honestly starting to sweat.

“What kind of proposition?” Harry stammered, and this moment, right here and right now, is where Harry James Potter’s life changed.

“I need you to be my boyfriend.” Draco said in the most serious way possible.

_I think I may passout_


End file.
